1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying equipment in the rear of a boat adjacent to an outboard motor and more particularly pertains to carrying equipment adjacent the rear of a boat with an outboard motor and with leveling capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for carrying and storing various types of equipment and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for carrying and storing various types of equipment and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and carrying a wide variety of devices in a wide variety of vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,787 a boat platform having outboard and inboard positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,864 discloses a removable casting deck/storage locker for a bass boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,447 discloses a tournament style tackle box affixed to boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,263 discloses a boat utility platform and mounting clamp therefor.
Lastly, U.S. Patent Des. 270,828 discloses the design of a boat platform.
In this respect, the device for carrying equipment in the rear of a boat adjacent to an outboard motor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying equipment adjacent the rear of a boat with an outboard motor and with leveling capabilities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for carrying equipment in the rear of a boat adjacent to an outboard motor which can be used for carrying equipment adjacent the rear of a boat with an outboard motor and with leveling capabilities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.